Lyon 9 Episode 10: Trapped in the TV
Lyon gets trapped in the TV after having a glitch with it. It's up to Robert to save him after Mr. and Mrs. Niner take Jessica to an elementary prom. Plot "ROBERT, WE'RE TAKING JESSICA TO HER FIRST ELEMENTARY PROM! WATCH LYON" says Mr. Niner, walking out the door. The time is 7:30 pm. Both Lyon and Robert get on the couch. Robert turns on the TV and watches combat movies rated PG. Lyon pulls a list out of his pocket. "Early morning sitcoms-check. Noon movies-check. Bother Jessica-check. Now all we have to do is watch late night cartoons" he said. Robert turns to Sumo Slammers. "Is this the one where Yamashakki takes on Avaraonamaya?" asks Lyon. "No, it's the one where Sukalicky gives his son, Shoudon three magic pills, but Mayagooshonk has disquised as Shoudon and has the magic pills" replies Robert. "And then Sukalicky starts sumo wrestling with Mayagooshonk, and Sukalicky does his signature move" they both said. The TV then goes blank. "All man, this was the part where Sukalicky tells his best secret!" said Lyon. He then started to repair it, but the Oppositrix gets caught on it. It then blasts Lyon in. "Lyon!" said Robert. "If I don't do something soon, he'll vanish with the blank screen!" Robert grabbed the remote, swished around the batteries, pressed a few buttons, and then accidentally turned it off. He turned it back on as quickly as he could. Lyon was dressed in a fuzzy, yellow suit with a fuzzy, yellow hat. "That was close" said Robert looking at the TV guide. "Uh oh! He's in the show called-" A black guy dressed the same as Lyon came up to the screen and said, "Looks like we have a new recruit! Welcome to Go Yabba Yabba!" That guy started chanting and walking around. He was followed by a tall, blue monster with bumps, a dark purple monster with a bush on top of her head, a red Arcticguana-like monster, an orange robot, and a blue pear-shaped monster with blue points. "GET ME OUT OF HERE!" yelled Lyon. Robert quickly flipped the channel. Lyon was wearing a purple shirt with a purple hat. A purple sphere was floating off the side of the hat. "They should really get better animation" said Robert. A theme song played, "It's time for Odd Parents, Very Odd Parents!" A man wearing a blue shirt and white pants was next to a lady wearing black pants and a white shirt with a black tie. "Want a glass of milk?" said the man, holding out a piece of pie. "Mitty, Kivvy is coming over to babysit you!" said the lady, as they both walked outside. A tall girl with yellow hair, a blue shirt and white pants came in and said, "Ok Mitty, time to clean your room! After that, we'll go and play with action figures!" She said it sweetly. The real Mitty came downstairs. Robert quickly changed the channel. "Bird-Man!" said the theme song. A guy in a silly bird costume swung and knocked Lyon into a guy wearing a goofy bat costume. Lyon was also wearing a goofy bat costume. Bird Man came down and said, "Ok, which one of you is the real Bat?" Lyon ran into a room with a bird-mobile. "Well, that was easy. I was just going to have them play commercials and then have an interview" said Bird Man. Lyon started driving. "Wait, I don't know how to drive! But who cares?" he said. "Oh no, it's the Sophisticateder!" said a random boy. The Sophisticateder dropped a business case on Lyon. "What?" he said. The case had a bomb. Actually, the case WAS a bomb. Lyon knocked it out, and it exploded the tires. The Birdmobile was knocked into the Sophisticateder's lair. "I'm coming to save you" said Robert, jumping into the TV with a beam of the Robertrix. "Silverock!" said Robert, turning into him. Robert froze the Sophisticateder. While Robert saved Lyon, the Sophisticateder used a match to melt the ice. "Never play with matches, but since you guys are starters, knock yourself out" he said, leaping out the hatch. "I brought the remote" said Robert, changing the channel. "Starobb Circleshirt, Starobb Circleshirt, Starobb Circleshirt, Staroooobbbb Circleshirt!" said the theme song. They were floating in space. In a big group was a star with a circle shirt but no pants, a stupid sponge, a chipmunk wearing an air suit, a lobster, and a squid wearing a brown shirt. Robert created an ice suit around Lyon. They got near a sattelite. Robert reprogrammed it to zap them out of the TV. But then, Lyon saw a restaurant named the "Soapy Lobster." The sattelite blasted them out. "All man, I was going to get a pabby kratty!" said Lyon. "And I was going to get a muck stick from the Muck Shovel, but it's too late now" said Robert. "Knock yourself out" said the lobster, handing Lyon a pabby kratty. Then, a huge mullet gave a muck stick to Robert. All the characters they saw and met also came out of the TV. After Robert ate his muck stick, he said, "This rotted my insides" and then he fainted. A bunch of enemies came. Lyon's Oppositric needed to repaired, so it was up to the TV characters to save the day. They did. "And my parents said too much TV was bad for you" said Lyon as the episode ended. Category:Episodes Category:Lyon 9 episodes Category:Lyon 9